geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Peppa Pig - "Who's Hiding?"
Hello,I'm Jack. I'm 17 years old (currently). I am a sophomore in high school. And high-schoolers can handle Lost Episode Creepypoastas,right? Well,Not when they're in REAL LIFE. It all started on the day before my birthday,I was relaxing,having a good time,My phone rang,It was my friend, DJ. (aka Daniel Jones) DJ wanted to know if I could come over on Saturday,I said yes. I hung up. On Saturday,I drove over to DJ's house,but when I had gotten there,he said he changed his mind and slammed the door shut,He sounded really depressed. I noticed that a DVD had fallen out of DJ's pocket when he walked inside his house. I picked it up and took it home. It was all blank on the disc,but I put it in my PS2 anyway. It began with all sorts of crazy static jolts. And then it faded to black,then it showed Peppa,she said to the viewer,"Wanna play hide and seek?". Then it shows Peppa playing hide-and-seek with the viewer. I could actually control what the viewer is doing with my controller,I press the "up" button to move forward,It was like a VR game. I pressed "Circle" when I stared at the couch,and the next thing I knew,I was hiding under the couch. At this point I really didn't know what DJ was talking about,this was actually pretty fun. But it got really worse. And then I knew. Peppa walked by my hiding spot,She was holding something behind her back. She turned around,and she was holding a knife behind her back. She walked out of the room carrying her knife with her. I really slowly crawled out of my hiding spot. I heard constant stabbing and screaming. And when I looked in the kitchen,there was blood and bacon all over EVERYTHING. Then the screaming started up again,but it was coming from behind me...in real life. I made the huge mistake of turning around,I saw a pink figure behind me,but it couldn't tell what it was,because I instantly blacked out. I woke up in a small house on a hill,I was under the couch,but then I saw Peppa,walking around,holding a knife behind her back. Then I realized: I was doing the same thing in real life that I was doing on the TV. Peppa walked out of the room carrying her knife with her. I really slowly crawled out from my hiding spot. I heard constant screaming but there was no stabbing. And when I looked in the kitchen,there was body parts and bacon all over EVERYTHING. I screamed. Peppa apparently heard me,she was upstairs and I heard her footsteps getting faster,louder,and closer. I ran out of the house,Opened the front door,and got my ass outta there. I ran and didn't stop,until I reached a cliff,That's when I HAD to stop. Peppa had caught up to me,I had two choices: One,either get killed by an animal and have your organs and skeleton violently ripped out of my body,or Two,jump off of the cliff and die in a less painful way. When I realized that Peppa had started crawling up my leg,I pushed her down and jumped off the edge. That's when I woke up in my bed,and I realized it was just a dream. It was 8:01 AM,It was Saturday. I haven't seen the DVD since. Category:Horror Category:Lost Games